In Another Life
by AcamWriter
Summary: Tamina and Dastan were in each other's lives from childhood and as they grew up, they grew apart. With fate ensuring Tamina is swept away from the man she loves, she has to endure the pain from the past as she lives her days. Rating will move from T to M in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone!

I apologise for the long silence and know that it was brought upon by a very difficult few years in my personal life. I must tell you that your reviews, messages and thoughts meant a lot to me. I kept postponing this and kept telling myself let me write the full story first. But it was important that I do it bit by bit. I hope to not let you down.

Much Love

A

 **Prologue**

He had only been in the palace from the streets a little over a year, and the King had believed him ready to be presented. However, as Dastan made the turn to the throne room, fear gripped his heart, and he found himself running towards the library. He was just ten.

He had found solace under the massive desk countless of times; the dark hollow underside took him back to the days on the street. It helped him escape the whispers, the cruelty of certain servants and the pranks of Prince Garsiv who could not adjust to life with a new brother. Countless times he had hidden underneath the desk in solitude, but as he crawled into the darkness and sat in his corner, a small startled voice spoke.

"Are they cruel to you too?"

Dastan suddenly opened his eyes to see a little girl crouched in the corner, her knees drawn up to her chin. Her eyes glossed with unshed tears and he saw her lips quiver with sadness. He was not unfamiliar with fears of children. He had for years been with other children living and fending for themselves in Nasaf's unforgiving streets.

He nodded, "yes, sometimes."

A tear fell down her cheek. "They said I could not play with them because I am a four-year-old baby and worse, a girl baby!"

A sob swallowed the last words. Dastan's heart broke at the pain in her voice, and he crawled to the light and extended his hand towards her.

"Do… do not cry… you know since you and I are alone, we will be each other's friend," he smiled.

She looked at his outstretched hand beckoning her to step into the outside. He sat patiently for her to reach out and when she did, a smile brightened both their faces. He held on to her tightly.

"I am Dastan," he said as they merged out from the darkness.

She smiled and repeated his name, "Dastan… my name is Tamina."

"Well Tamina, we are going to be friends forever!"

From thence Dastan and Tamina were inseparable in their solitude with each other. They were kindred spirits both orphans, both thrust into a responsibility they could barely hold. He thought her to ride, swim and to the dismay of her guardians, climb trees and spit! She, in turn, was her constant calm and gentle presence, teaching in her way, the ways of a royal. He constantly watched over her, and she unfailingly kept him in prayers. They were family, friends and, as time went by, soul mates.

As Dastan reached the age of thirteen, his life and focus moved from childish games. No longer was he allowed to fall asleep in Tamina's room, swim endlessly in the lake with her or take up her time with carefree laughs. He was now being groomed to be a Prince of Persia. Through the next few years, they wrote endlessly, being each other's confidant.

As Dastan reached his sixteenth year, the letters dwindled and became few and far between. Tamina too was now deemed old enough at just ten to tutor to be the ruler of Alamut. He still saw to her safety, she always kept him in her prayers and held each other in their hearts.

As the godchild of King Sharaman, Tamina was no stranger to Nasaf, yet Dastan was far in the borderlands building his legacy. They have not met for years on, but the stories and sonnets of love suddenly had a subject for her to think as she turned sixteen. Tamina realised that she now loved the man who was her only and oldest friend

They laid his portrait at her assembly reading the confidential Royal decree of King Sharaman- a proposal of marriage, Princess Tamina of Alamut to Prince Dastan of Persia. She held her grace throughout formalities and nodding gracefully in agreement. She was to be received by King within a month. The portrait was brought to her room that night, and once she left to her solitude, Tamina looked at the image of Prince Dastan. A laugh escaped her as she imagined the fuss and complaining Dastan would have put everyone under as to, first; agree to a portrait and after that sit for it. It seemed that he had argued for a compromise as the portrait was not of a prince in his regal attire but full battle gear. He had his head turned to his right, providing a perfect profile of his rugged face framed by his hair captured as it swayed in the wind. He had two daggers on his hands, his arms bunched in muscle and power. They had not captured the Prince of Persia but the Lion of Persia. She traced his jaw with her fingers and drifted towards those lips. She pulled her hand to her as if they burnt her. If there was any doubt of her feelings, here it was displayed in a majestic gold frame. She loved him, and soon she will be his wife.

She held her disappointment for two days at the Nasaf festivities without an audience from the King or any sight of Dastan when finally his presence in the Palace was announced to her. "Please inform His Royal Highness at I will meet him at our first meeting place, he would know," she replied. Her heart did not still for a second as she made her way to that old library and hid underneath the desk, unaware that her whole future will change in a matter of moments.

Tamina did not move from her hiding place as the time for meeting passed. She crawled from underneath, her pride wounded and her heart heavy with the suspicion that he would have forgotten their special space. As Tamina resolved to leave, she heard the door swing open, and Dastan rushed in with a woman in his arms. Tamina ducked behind a shelf, away from their view.

Dastan had his arms around her waist as the woman tried to twist away from him, using her hands to push away from him.

"Jazilah… stop, please listen to me," he pleaded as he tried to subdue her, "nothing is going on."

She finally stopped struggling and looked at him, "then why is she here? She is here, brought by your family to marry you off!"

At those words, Tamina knew she was the subject of what was sounding like lovers spat.

She finally broke away from him, and Dastan shook his head in frustration, "she is a child!"

"She is sixteen," she spat back.

He shook his head and lowered his voice, "yes, but Tamina will always be a child to me… and throughout the years she followed me around as a sister would. Yes, she may be sixteen, but for me, she will always be a scared child I found, right in this room."

He went to her and took her hands to his lips, "but you are the woman I love Jazilah, and as you can see, I will go against anything including my family to be with you."

In the words of his declaration of love, she turned her face away as her eyes stung with tears. She slapped her hand over her mouth to stop the rising sobs.

"But this celebration is for your betrothal," Jazilah whined again.

"No, it is not. Nothing has been announced, and I made it very clear to my Father and my Brothers that there will be no marriage. If there is anything to be announced, it would be my declaration of love for you."

Dastan held his lady again and lowered his lips to hers.

Tamina laid sleepless on her bed that night, her dream of being with Dastan shattered as was her heart. It had unfortunately taken Dastan and his lady someone to leave as they had surrendered to their passion. She could not bring herself to enjoy the festivities and had retired to her room. Perhaps all will be well in the morning.

Sadly, morning brought more pain and scandal. Her Regent brought the information that a proposal may not be forthcoming due to certain concerns. It seems that there has been a passionate discussion amongst the Princes and marriage may not be likely. It would now be a matter of time before Dastan marries Jazilah. She bore all with grace as a Princess should without reaction or emotion. She bid farewell to the King in private comforting him that there is no bitterness over an engagement which never was.

As night fell, a horrid rumor burned through the palace, one which reached Tamina's ears through her trusted maid. It spoke of how an impending engagement between Princess Tamina of Alamut to Prince Dastan of Persia was broken due to the Princess not being a virgin. Tamina felt the shame although untrue and glances and sneers at dinner was a testament that it had spread like wildfire.

Tamina will forever remember this point as the time she became a true leader of Alamut. She came to a naïve girl of sixteen wanting love of a man she now realised she hardly knew. She now left behind that same girl who hoped for love and family. Her virtue was in doubt, her dignity shattered yet she did not allow her heart to ache. She was back to her life of solitude and service to her people. Perhaps they would have been together in another life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Five years after, Nasaf**

Dastan looked thoughtfully at the rough illustration he had made on the sand of the palace floor plan as Bis; his ever-loyal friend stood by listening impatiently as he used a stick to draw their path. He was immaculate in his strategic battle plans to uncover ways of least resistance.

"I suggest we use the lower bridge entryway to avoid the throne room, but," he looked at Bis, "this does mean that we will have to pass the fountain room."

"Dastan," Bis tried to control his frustration.

Dastan looked at the image on the sand thoughtfully, "that may not be a good idea… that is a gathering space."

"Dastan."

"No, wait, lower bridge entryway, use the sitting space in the fountain room and directly pass to the balcony, to the next room and then the servant's gantry way to the sanctuary," Dastan said as the sand shifted under the stick to show their escape.

"Dastan!"

He swung around to face his friend whose patience had now run out.

"Dastan, it is just a gathering for the festivities," Bis rationalised.

"Just a gathering? _Just_ a gathering?" Dastan emphasised as he stepped closer to Bis. "Bis, that is a marriage market where I am the prize bull on sale!"

"We do have high opinions of ourselves."

Dastan dismissed that retort. He pointed to the Palace, "in there is tens perhaps a hundred mothers waiting to hang their daughters on me. And not only do they try to make me look at the powdered, perfumed and plucked peacocks, but they also want to talk to me… they want to sing for me and dance for me and…"

In frustration Dastan imitated him hanging himself on a noose.

"You know you are dramatic?" Bis turned away in frustration.

"You put yourself in my predicament and see if you would not wish to end your life!"

"You mean a life where beautiful young women throw themselves at you at every turn? I can see how that can be traumatic."

Dastan went to his friend and grabbed his shoulders. "Bis, I will never turn away a willing female who wish to make time withering beneath me in pleasure, but this is sweet virtues flowers who want marriage out of me as do my Brothers."

"Yes, they must be crazy to want a Prince to marry and produce a legitimate heir," Bis replied in monotone.

"A third Prince who does not require marrying," Dastan countered, "and like hundredth in line to the throne with my brother's brood of heirs and spares."

"Seventh."

"What?"

"You are seventh in line to the throne," Bis clarified, "and currently summoned by your King. That is all I had to tell you before you went into frenzied escape plans."

Dastan made his way with extreme caution to his Brother and King, Tus. King Sharaman passed three years ago, but Dastan could not shake the pain of loss, especially as he believed he played a part in his demise. Thankfully, the transition to Tus as being peaceful and so has the past years. This, unfortunately, had once again brought Tus' desire to marry him off, something he swore off after Jazilah.

"Ah took you long enough," Tus said as he ushered Dastan in.

"Sorry for the delay Brother… I had to come through throngs of your _guests_ ," he chose his words carefully.

"Keeps me humble to know you still treat me as your annoying elder brother," Tus rationed.

Dastan smiled, "now which maiden's request brought me here?"

Garsiv mimicked a female voice as he answered, "me."

"Both of you? This cannot be good for me," Dastan sat and poured himself wine.

Garsiv moved to sit next to Dastan, "stop behaving like we are trying to sell you off… we gave up that plan about a year ago."

"Dastan," Tus spoke, "Garsiv will be traveling to Alamut for the winter through spring, and I would like you to accompany him."

 _Tamina_

"I worry for my wife and infant son… you know childbirth was hard for Nadia. Alamut has the best physicians, it is peaceful, and she could get much-needed rest. The winters there are less severe, and it will pass soon," Garsiv explained.

Garsiv fell madly in love with Nadia, and both had a difficult time conceiving for years. His firstborn son finally arrived three years ago, and a few months ago a little girl with sweet rosebud lips came into his world. The hardened Prince of the Persian Empire could be brought to his knees by the smile of his children.

"Being in Alamut will assist you with the work in the borderlands," Tus continued. "There is also the matter of finding Tamina, an appropriate spouse while both of you are there."

"For Tamina? Does she know?" Dastan questioned in shock.

"Of course she knows," Tus replied in annoyance. "As her guardian, it is my duty to ensure that she has a secure future. She has let silly scandals discourage her enough. She needs to marry, she knows that, and you two will ensure everyone knows that the might of Persia is behind her."

"I was the topic of her shame," Dastan contemplated aloud.

"And they will realise the falseness of it when it is you and Garsiv who support her in finding her a husband," Tus countered.

He could not sleep that night. It had been years since he saw Tamina with his own eyes and after the awful happenings five years ago he had not had the courage to face her. He had his demons to battle and Tamina had to be left to her shame. A shame she did not deserve or earn. Not many knew the proposal made by King Sharaman that day and Dastan suspected how that vicious lie escaped. The illustrated lie documented how upon learning that Tamina was no longer a virgin, he had rejected her in marriage. Some versions even had her with child which she looked to secretly pass as Dastan's once married. Any such rumor would ruin anyone's life, but he could not imagine the solitude and pain she had to endure. The unspoken truth was that she, like his Father, was a victim of his selfishness. She continued to pay penance even now for a sin which was his. He laid on his bed battling to shut out the memory of the sadness he saw on Tamina's face as she left Nasaf. She did not see him as he watched on from the rooftop.

Tamina stared at the canopy as she lay on her bed. She knew the duty she owed her people who fervently stood by her as the rumors reached Alamut. Asoka even vowed to wage wars. Her people deserved better. She was their Princess and continuity of government was important, and therefore she looked forward to the arrival of the Princes of Persia within days and impending marriage. She would marry, she would bear children, and she would live life as a royal should. The past has to be forgotten; _love_ has to be forgotten. Duty remained.

She had not said his name since that day. She said in official announcements and engagements. She said it in her hearts as she prayed. She had never said it void of title. Tamina closed her eyes, and as she exhaled, she whispered into the night.

"Dastan."


	3. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone

Thank you for continuing to read my story. You may see familiar lyric in the story, very corny but there is a very personal reason for it to be there so do forgive me.

Love much

A

 **Chapter 2**

She should not fidget. She _does_ not fidget. However, she seems to do so today as she awaited the arrival of the Princes at the main palace steps.

"You are fidgeting Your Highness," Asoka whispered from the side.

"I am not _fidgeting,_ " she responded with her calm and regent voice, "Princesses do not _fidget_ … I am merely shuffling."

Asoka drawled sarcastically in agreement. Although in her service as her trusted personal guard, Asoka and now his wife made up her very small universe of confidants. The broken proposal and the subsequent pain it brought to Tamina made her isolated from others. Having been a witness to this suffering, Dastan was not the most favoured person of Asoka's.

There was no grand pageantry or celebrations for the arrival of the Persians, but well-wishers and the curious peered from their thresholds on the impressive throngs of camels and horses. The carriage stopped at the foot of the steps and as the trumpets flared to announce the Royals. It was Garsiv that stepped out first and gently extended his hand to his wife. Tamina remembered Garsiv. He was boisterous and rude, impatient and rough. With the subtle nature of his wife and loss of King Sharaman trusting the brothers to responsibility, Garsiv had turned out to be a model of propriety.

Tamina extended her hands as they neared and pulled Nadia into an embrace as a smile brightened their faces.

"Oh it is so good to see you," Tamina exclaimed.

Nadia held Tamina's face, and her eyes watered as she praised, "oh look at how beautiful you are."

Garsiv laughed and leaned in to place a kiss on Tamina's cheek. "My dear sister, you do look well. Please do excuse my wife and I assure you, the tears are of joy. "

"I am sorry, everything makes me cry," she laughed nervously, "and I look like a cow."

"Yes, but my cow," Garsiv kissed his wife's temple.

It was wonderful to have who she regarded as a family within her grasp, but her heart was at risk of beating out of her very chest at the fear of seeing Dastan. She looked over Garsiv's shoulder in anticipation.

"Dastan stopped along the way to visit an outpost," Garsiv offered as a response to the unspoken question.

Was she that transparent she wondered? With the children and Nadia settled in the apartments, Tamina bid them farewell knowing that it will take them the next two days to recover. The anxiousness, however, was far from over. As the sun went down, Tamina resolved that perhaps Dastan had fled again and as she retired to her chamber, she was sure of it!

"Your Highness," Asoka invaded her thoughts, "it seems Prince Dastan had finally found his way to Alamut and waits to be received."

 _Dastan. Be still her heart._

"Your Highness?"

Tamina shook her head in annoyance at her giddiness at his name. "Yes, er… yes well, le…let us proceed to the…er sorry where is he?"

"Lily garden, Your Highness," Asoka responded and muttered how it was an advantages location to drown him in the pond prompting Tamina glare in reprimand. She reached the entrance to the garden and indicated to Asoka that she would proceed alone. It was not Dastan she feared but the reaction she may have. The past years, she had played every possibility of how their first meeting would proceed. She would hold her head up high and be her regal self- strong and defiant. She would be cordial but not friendly, polite but not sentimental. She would be Princess Tamina of Alamut and not the 'little brat' as he called her who followed him around like a pup. She now understood that there is no preparing for this moment and only plunging into it blindly remained. Her thoughts led her to the very heart of the garden, warmed and lit by torches all around but utterly deserted.

Dastan stood in the shadows and gazed as she almost floated down the pathway. She has changed. A shy girl with freckles was beautiful in her attire of white and gold, her hair was loose, cascading down her back. That feeling of familiar calm at her presence returned to him. He wondered how he could approach her to atone for years of silence and secrets he will continue to keep. He was done hiding, and it was time to face Tamina and the repercussions it may have.

"You always loved lilies."

She closed her eyes at those words. She may not have have heard his voice or seen his face for years but she knew, _she knew_ , him. _Dastan_.

"You have grown up."

Tamina slowly turned towards the voice.

"You have grown old," she replied and nervously laughed.

Dastan smiled, "I recognise the wit of that brat I used to know."

"I am still that brat unfortunately," she murmured to herself.

He gestured to himself, "I am sorry for asking to meet you in the garden, I am covered in dirt after my ride and I did not want to venture into your throne room this late with ceremony."

They both booked away suddenly finding the garden much more interesting.

"I actually…"

"They say…"

Both of them spoke together and laughed at the awkwardness of the moment. Silence once again engulfed them until Dastan exhaled in frustration. He stepped closer to her and looked at her gently but it was Tamina who spoke.

"Can you remember when just before you went away, I was about ten think, I got upset with you or we got upset with each other for some reason or other? Every time we bid farewell I used to repeat a silly verse from a poem, 'say you will remember me standing in a nice dress staring at the sunset.' "

Dastan tilted his head to indicate confusion as Tamina continued.

"Anyway, we had silence between each other for so long after that fight."

He listened attentively.

"And just to make me mad, the next time you left, _you_ said the statement I always say with an alteration. Say you will remember me standing in a nice dress looking at the horses who…"

"Do not give a fuck," he finished her sentence and laughed. "Yes, I do remember that… you were shocked and then cried and then burst out laughing!"

"That was the first time that _word_ was spoken to me," she joined in the laughter. "What I am trying to say is that," Tamina continued, "we never managed to stay cross with each other. Now we could have a lot of awkward meetings and discussions or we could admit freely that we had drifted apart as we should when we… well when we grew up I suppose, and just start where we ended off."

"Which was?"

"As friends," she said as she extended her right hand to him, "who always want the best for each other and who always remained friends no matter the distance."

She saw him smile at her and extend his hand without hesitation hold hers. It was genuine and from his heart, as she had always remembered. Her stance and years of practice to address this moment vanished when he spoke to her. Asoka was standing outside her chambers when she returned to the room. He took one look at her and knew that she had succumbed to that man.

"Not today Asoka," she pleaded knowing a lecture may be on his lips.

In the silence of the night, Tamina contemplated on the next few months and what she now ought to do. Within days, week-long festivities would bring about eligible partners that she must choose. She must choose and she must forget Dastan. He belongs to someone else. He belongs _t_ o, someone else. However, her mind travelled to the moment when his hand held hers in the garden. Even though she hated to admit to herself, at that moment, she knew that somewhere in the near future, she would let him hurt her again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, thank you so much for the reviews. Hope you keep on reading. Love much. A**

 **Chapter 3**

A joyful giggle of a child greeted Tamina as she proceeded to the garden for evening refreshments. She smiled as she reached the table filled with sweets and savoury pastries. Dastan stood there happily cradling and spinning the young prince.

"Dastan," Nadia smiled, "you are going to drop him on his head."

"Good, then I am that much closer to the throne," Dastan said as he mimicked an evil laugh.

He finally set the boy down to a sad protest, but he soon recovered once his uncle gave him a sweet. Tamina looked at Dastan first, against her own will, but she forced herself to look at Nadia.

"I see all of you are well and rested," she continued, "I do hope the apartments are to your liking?"

"Oh yes it is just wonderful," Nadia responded but noted the relaxed demeanour of the young friends.

Knowing that the females may wish to catch up without his presence, Dastan excused himself along with his nephew opting to look for Garsiv.

Nadia turned to Tamina, "you did not tell him off did you?"

"No," Tamina answered sheepishly.

"And you waved the white flag first?" Nadia continued.

"Yes."

"You are not going to distance yourself from Dastan?"

"No."

"So you are going to suffer in silence?" she enquired in frustration.

"Ye… no," Tamina protested, "I was a girl then and in love with the _idea_ of love… it was over the day I left Nasaf."

"Then you are ready to move on?"

Tamina smiled confidently, "yes, and I hope before the season is over we can find me a suitable match."

Nadia observed Tamina quietly, and without a trace of regret in Tamina's eyes to discourage her, Nadia agreed to organise suitors for the Princess of Alamut.

The friendship between the old friends did rekindle as the week progressed. Although it was careful smiles and nodding in hallways at the beginning, it did progress to afternoon meals together and one very pleasant ride beyond the kingdom walls to the fields. Soon, the pain of being around Dastan diluted in the delusion that she has forgotten the pain of rejection. Rejection he did not know she experienced.

Tamina hid her nervousness well as she greeted the guests as they arrived for the week-long reception, all of them invited in the guise of celebrations of the season. From tomorrow night, there would be meetings, receptions and private discussions to choose a spouse for the rest of her life. She thought about that as she ungracefully fell into bed with fatigue. Although being fixed up into marriage does not boast of romance, she hoped that she could find an individual with amiable qualities. She was a Princess and love had to be reserved for the artists and the young.

In the other side of the Palace, the matchmaking had already started in the apartments of prince Garsiv.

"And what are you two up to?" Dastan questioned as he walked in after a night of merrymaking with his battalion.

Garsiv answered his brother as he looked over his papers, "we are choosing potential husbands for Tamina."

"Oh," he said, "I shall then leave you two with the matchmaking and get more drunk over there."

Nadia smiled at him, "we would not mind additional help as it is for Tamina, your _friend_."

Dastan brushed the request off, "I have no interest in marriage and even less interest in who Tamina marries. Besides, I believe you two are best for this task."

Dastan slumped himself on the divan with his wine cup and closed his eyes as the night breeze hummed in through the balcony. Garsiv and his wife discussed the suitors and names of noble families were listed, ranked and debated. He told himself to shut out the names and all his opinions of the so-called suitors.

"Ebrahim's lands are bordering Alamut," Garsiv offered helpfully to his wife as she wrote an invite.

That did it for Dastan. "No, no, no!"

His brother and sister-in-law looked at him as if had sprouted an additional head. "What is wrong with you?" Garsiv questioned in annoyance.

"What is wrong with _you_?" Dastan countered. "Everyone you are naming is old, getting old, widowed or mere simpleton nobles. Ebrahim's an _idiot_. Tamina is a _Princess_. She is beautiful and intelligent, and all one would want in a wife., I am guessing."

Garsiv and Nadia exchanged glances with each other. Garsiv's rage was visible so as he stood to speak to Dastan, Nadia gently placed her hand on his. It was time Dastan knew the truth.

"Dastan," she said gently, "we too hoped that better prospects would be available for Tamina, but I fear the scandal has not quite died down."

"What do you mean?" Dastan stood up and came to their table.

"This world is unfair to women, to begin with, and more to royalty," Nadia spoke. She told Dastan how Tamina's reputation never properly recovered from the scandal in Nasaf and her seclusion only added to the speculation that she, in fact, was with child which had been given away. Soon her age advanced, and all eligible royals and nobles were married or betrothed.

"And Alamut is not strategically important to any Kingdom as they know it has Persia's protection and Tamina will always move with our wishes," Garsiv added.

Dastan sobered in that instant. Tamina's whole future has been forfeited on a lie, a lie he may have contributed towards.

"So she would have to make peace with her fate?" he questioned.

Nadia went to his brother-in-law and held his hands to comfort him. "She is not sacrificing herself Dastan. She knows that she must marry and we are here to find the best we can for her and we will," Nadia advised. "But it would be wise not to discuss her options as, well, beneath her."

Dastan nodded in agreement and moved to take leave.

"Brother," Garsiv said, "promise me you will not speak to Tamina about this… do not uncover old wounds."

Dastan did not believe that Tamina must resign herself to marry someone she did not deserve. But he knew he could not offer for her, and he had promised his brother he will not speak to her. He did not, however, promise that he would not _engage_ with these suitors so that Tamina may _see_ for herself how ridiculous they are.

"Bis," he shouted as he entered his chambers.

 **The dinner**

Two hours into the evening's festivities, Tamina was finally able to find a place to sit and rest her feet. She was introduced to five prospects who have all taken their time to provide an account of their childhood, their conquests, their lands and most importantly their talents. She chuckled at the absurdness of the situation, but her eye caught a sight that prolonged her smile.

Dastan was forced once again to be in Royal attire, his bronze tunic framing his toned body. He had shaved and his hair tied back from his face. He was casually leaning one shoulder on a wall and teasing one of the daughters of Lord Mazir as she giggled away.

"Ah there you are Princess Tamina," a voice from behind suddenly started Tamina.

"Oh, Prince Ebrahim," Tamina said as she desperately tried to control her tone, "I thought we would never meet again."

Well, she did _hope_ she never did. Prince Ebrahim was into his third decade and has more interest in livestock and agriculture than women. He was plump, rosy and wore far too much perfume for a man. Unfortunately, her discovery meant that Prince Ebrahim continued on the last topic which happened to be his talent which happened to be possibly the most boring thing in the world to her- fishing.

"As I was saying, it is an exceptional skill which not many have, and I would like to think of myself as the best perhaps in Persia," he only stopped to inhale, "and do you want to know the secret?"

Tamina sipped her wine, "I am sure you will tell me."

"The bait," he said excitedly even before Tamina could deliver her response. She hummed a response as her suitor continued to describe all forms of bait including his concocted bait.

"That is impressive Prince Ebrahim," a voice beside her exclaimed. Dastan.

Unfortunately, the added audience member did not stop the explanation on bait.

"And therefore I consider myself a master at it," Prince Ebrahim exclaimed proudly.

"So you consider yourself a _master baiter_ ," Dastan said with a straight face while Tamina chocked on her wine. She carefully turned it into a gentle cough.

"Yes," Ebrahim agreed, "I do consider myself a master baiter."

"Do you do it often, the _master baiting_?" Dastan questioned.

"Yes quite often, yes, I would do it all the time if I could."

"Do you invite others to, I do not know, watch?"

He nodded as his mouth was now filled with refreshments off the tray.

Dastan raised his cup to him, "you know I do believe you would."

He casually winked at Tamina, who now was red with trying to control herself and walked off. One ridiculous suitor-done!

 **The archery**

No courtship would be complete without a morning of archery needlessly to allow the menfolk to show off the skills which they so often use to hunt rabbits than in waging wars. They fell over each other at the posts boasting and laughing at the jests.

Lord Amir was looking for his second wife; his first having perished years ago leaving him childless. He was over two decades older than her, perhaps an inch taller and very proper in his manners. He was, well older but he looked like someone who would have been handsome in his younger days. While he was not good-humored, he was polite and exceedingly intelligent explaining how the trajectory of the arrow works, a lesson Dastan had taught her when she was just eight.

However, if a match must be made, once in a while, she supposed poppycock of courtship must be followed. Well until…

"Lord Amir," Dastan said as he extended his hand to the older man.

"Prince Dastan, pleasant to see you here today," he replied coldly.

From thence, the only word Tamina managed to interject in the conversation was gentle 'hmm' and 'ah' while the two men dueled on everything archery with the occasional demonstration of skill which was beginning to get violent. Suddenly, Lord Amir had a bad spasm on this back which forced him to forfeit reluctantly.

Tamina turned to Dastan in vexation. In response, Dastan bowed and whispered, "You are welcome."

As afternoon drew near, Tamina carefully strayed away from the crowd and lingered on in the archery range. She remembered that day, at just eight, how Dastan taught her to use the bow. She had been so disappointed when the arrow had only traveled a few feet that Dastan had picked it up and purposefully thrown it against the target to stick. She picked up the bow, and released the arrow and watched it sail effortlessly to the target now.

At a distance, her first tutor smiled as he saw his lessons were not forgotten.

 **The dancing**

The hall was brimming with mirth and song as the nobles exchanged stories of conquests and riches. Today Tamina had pleasant company with Lord Farzin who was closer to her age and even in temperament. As he was known to Garsiv, Tamina was more comfortable in his presence as they spoke on days gone by.

"Oh yes I loved to watch my father perform the sword dance," Tamina shared, "but the Regent never thought the Princess required to learn a ceremonial dance which had a chance of cutting myself with a live sword."

The pleasant conversation continued as Lord Farzin shared his experience in the sword dance.

"Oh I must learn the dance even now," Tamina said as she turned to Lord Farzin.

Suddenly another contributor chipped in, "I will teach you."

"What?" Lord Farzin said startled.

"What?" Tamina spoke a voice struggling to keep calm.

"What?" Garsiv said, and he did not make any effort to hide his annoyance.

Dastan tapped Farzin on his shoulder. "Well I am here longer than you, and I am used to the sword dance having performed it consistently. Therefore I will teach the Princess."

"Well," Lord Farzin searched his cup for a distraction, "yes I do agree that makes sense."

One more suitor-done.

Dastan was feeling very proud of himself for his accomplishments as she observed Tamina leave the hall with her councilors to the throne room. He summoned Bis.

"The Princess is to receive Lord Bahadur who is the last guest and suitor to arrive for the festivities."

Dastan made his way to the Throne room convinced that he is about to meet a pot-bellied, possibly balding, forty-year-old stuffy Lord. He proceeded to stand next to his brother.

There he stood, taller than Dastan, his frame lean with muscle. His hair elegantly queued to frame his youthful face. His jaw was set strong and dark eyes glowed as he looked at Tamina and gracefully bowed.

Dastan looked at the handsome man whose charm the whole room seem to succumb to.

"Your Highnesses, I am Lord Bahadur, at your service," his voice calm as warm honey.

"Of course you are," Dastan said in annoyance.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Of all the ridiculous things Dastan has ever seen in his life, he has never seen anything as absurd as the attention Lord Bahadur has been showered with. Crowds of women followed him to tend to his every need. Every single skill was incredible, every single joke said to him was hilarious and when they rode in the hunting party, Dastan noted that Lord Bahadur seems to hate wearing tunics!

He sat at lunch as Nadia, _Nadia_ , his sweet kind quiet sister-in-law gently laughed at a jest he was subjecting Tamina to. She looked more than willing to _be_ that subject. He casually strode to them and overheard Tamina inviting him to a private audience at her parlor that evening.

"And what is sending my dear Sister to a laughing fit?" he looked at Nadia. However, the joyful reception he expected was replaced by quiet nods and a change in topic. After a few polite exchanges, Dastan turned to Tamina to remind her of the sword dancing lessons which is to start tomorrow.

Tamina was eager to receive Lord Bahadur at the privacy of her parlor. He was complimentary to her, and she had enjoyed the past few days of his company. He was narrating his childhood accident which earned him a scar when Tamina saw a shadow move on her balcony. Bahadur had his back to the balcony, and as she peered around him, the sight made her tea splutter, and an involuntary cry escaped her lips. There he was, Dastan, dangling upside down from the roof.

"What is wrong Your Highness?" he asked concerned and almost turned towards the balcony.

"No," Tamina screamed and held Lord Bahadur's hands drawing his attention back to her. "I mean nothing… er… nothing is wrong … I…em… my heart cannot take to listen to you attaining harm," she made up as she said each word.

He held her hands in his, "it was not my intention…"

"You must leave," she said suddenly, "as I cannot control myself?"

The sentence against her will turned out to be a question. However, before he could offer any feedback or ask for any clarifications, Tamina bid him a pleasant night and all but pushed him outside her apartments and closed the door. She leaned against her door to catch her breath and then hurried to her balcony. Dastan had finally managed to lower himself to the safety of the balcony and was untying the rope which caused the accident in the first place, from his ankle.

"Heaven's sake Dastan, what is the matter with you?" she screamed at him.

He looked her with disbelief as he stood up. "Me? What is wrong with you? You are entertaining a man in your chamber!"

"In my _parlor_ ," she corrected and walked inside.

"Fine," he too joined in her anger, "but still alone Tamina, think of your reputation."

"My reputation," she mocked, "do I have one after Nasaf?"

Suddenly both of them started to shout at each other, neither listening, about why he was hanging outside the balcony, the past, proposals, duty, and Dastan listed all his grievances on the potential spouses.

"I had a chance to find someone this week. But you have mocked them, insulted them, ridiculed them, and you set Ebrahim's court on fire!"

"I am sure he has plenty of coats," Dastan offered as an excuse.

Tamina turned to him in rage and spat out with clenched teeth, "yes, but he was wearing this one!"

They both stopped and stood quietly

"This has to stop Dastan… we are not children… this is not a game for me, this is my life," she almost pleaded. "For a week you have made it all so difficult for me to… just leave," she finally said.

He reached the door and with his back to her, he commented on how if she could not find anything wrong with them, why she had not chosen anyone. As he closed the door, Tamina whispered to herself, "because they are not you."

The week of festivities ended days ago and, to Tamina's relief, peaceful quiet fell over the palace. She did not miss entertaining men who looked at her as a very rich dowry and broodmare rather than an actual human being. To be fair, they were also someone she sought to play the part of her husband, a means to an end. More disappointment was brought in when the Council found out that Lord Bahadur is in fact engaged and unknown to his intended, decided to aim at a better marriage. She had pleaded with Garsiv not to mention the incident to Dastan. Speaking of him, the anger and frustration with Dastan had also mellowed down as time blamed the anger she held within. She knew she was never angry at him; she could never be mad at that man. Neither could she have him in her life.

They were into the fourth lesson now in sword dancing, and Tamina was barely concentrating on the actions. It was that painful realisation that her life had ended as it had barely begun. Her sword hit the marble floor of the palace weapons room for the fifth time, and Dastan sighed in frustration. "Tamina, concentrate before you seriously hurt yourself and look, it is simple."

He showed the steps again as she watched but did not make any move to pick up the sword. Dastan seized her shoulders and backed her into the corner. Tamina leaned against the cool marble, her eyes closed, and the prescribed of her life manifesting as the frustration in her inability to understand his instructions. She could hear him lecturing on why she was occupied. "Stop thinking so much, that is all you do," she heard him say.

When she did open her eyes, she found him looking at her intensely, his eyes burning into her. She shifted uncomfortably in their proximity not out of repulse but out of the fear of her urge to be close to him. It was not a possibility. She shook her head and looked at him with annoyance.

"Teach me, like you would teach anyone else," Tamina demanded.

Suddenly, she felt him move towards her. Dastan placed his hands on her jaw gently, the first time he touched her soft face in his hands, and his lips lowered to hers.

"Dastan," she gasped and lowered her head as her body tried to burrow into the corner, her hands pressed against the marble. Her heart raced and her disbelief barely a whisper. This cannot be happening to her, not now

"Shhh, just relax," he crooned.

He slowly angled her lips to his and lowered his own. Tamina felt her eyes close, her heart racing at the thought that Dastan would kiss her. Dastan, the man she could never have in her life, would kiss her.

And then his lips touched hers.

Her mind raced with all the reasons why this was wrong, but as his lips teased and caressed hers, there was only utter peace. She grappled with the thought that this may just be a farce, a cruel play by the gods. She hesitated. As much as she leaned into him, she retreated, her mind in a grapple looking for the _right_ way to react. After a lifetime of knowing that this could never be in her life, she was here, kissing him.

Dastan sensed her mind turning, and smiling against her lips; he whispered, "do not think… just relax."

He repeated those words as a chant dragging her into the cocoon of his arms as he continued to kiss her. At that moment, she let go, wanting to experience what she could never have. Her hands finally left the wall to rest on his forearms. It was a quiet night and the _barbat_ music from the palace flooded into the courtyard. The wind teased her skirts with the torches lighting the surrounding amber. All as Tamina gave into the trace of her prince.

She whimpered as he broke their kiss. "Shhh," he comforted her and lingered close to her lips. His thumb brushed over her lower lip, plump after his ministrations.

She held his forearm, and a sob escaped her. Dastan tilted his head to see her better, worry written on his face, "what is wrong? I am sorry…"

"No," she shook her head, her eyes still closed, "no… it is just never happened to me before."

Her confession made him smile, and he whispered at her lips, "tell me to stop," and once again kissed her, coaxing her to open to him.

He took her arms and held them above her with his left hand as his right curved around her waist to pull closer to him.

"Tell me to stop," he whispered in between kisses. However, no protest was made by Tamina.

As the kiss ended, she looked into his blue eyes, her heart enflamed. "I am betrothed," she professed.


End file.
